Never In A Million Years
by DarkenedMoonAngel
Summary: They hate each other, they throw insults, they fight like cats and dogs...but that's only half of their relationship Zapp and Chain are much more complicated, and there's one person who can see beyond all that.
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh well, I just had to! While traveling around Japan, and having limited access to the internet I've been marathoning some anime, and I couldn't resist the call of a story forming in my head after watching the second season of BBB. These two characters fascinate me, and I might be the only one, but I love their dynamic, and totally believe that they have some sexual tension to work out. So, on that note, hope you enjoy the new story!

DMA

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Blockade Battlefront or it's characters.

* * *

Never in a million years had he thought that fucking her would become one of his favorite things to do. When they first met he would have said it was impossible, unthinkable, and disgusting…well maybe not disgusting, she had a great body and a great rack.

He had even gone there for a moment the first time he saw her, standing in her suit by Klaus' desk, the afternoon light pouring through the windows behind her. He had felt his breath hitch when her gaze slid over to him and he looked into her hypnotic amethyst eyes. For a moment he had fantasized about those eyes hazy with lust as they stared up at him….then she'd opened her mouth, and he had recognized her for the annoying she-bitch that she truly was.

The first time she landed on his head he swore that she would forever be his nemesis. He didn't care what she added to the team, or how her stealth was invaluable. She was a rude, stuck-up, wolf-bitch, with a cold shoulder and an attitude.

So, if anyone would have told him that fucking her would become his favorite thing to do on Friday night, he would have punched them in the gut and spat on their corpse.

But even so, here he was pinning her perfectly shaped naked body under him, her legs wrapped around his hips, her head thrown back in ecstasy, as he pounded into her over and over again. He tightened his grip on their entwined fingers as he picked up his pace, she was making small hitching sounds, the tell-tale sign that she was close, and she always loved it when he gave it to her rough.

He let go of one of her hands and grabbed her thigh holding it higher on his hip giving him a better angle. She let out a grunt, he smirked, he knew what she was asking for.

"Hey, Chain," he only ever called her by her name in bed. "This is what you wanted, right? You wanted it deeper?" She bit her lower lip and clenched her eyes tight. "You love this, me pounding away at you like you're a bitch in heat. It's your favorite thing. You love it."

Her fingers tightened on his as her body seized up. He could feel her insides clenching him as she rode her orgasm, he pumped into her faster chasing his release and prolonging hers. Finally, he felt the tight coil snap and he pulled out of her right as he finished and emptied himself into the condom he wore.

He collapsed onto his back breathing heavily as he came down from his release.

A forceful shove of his legs broke his blissful trance. "Your feet stink you ape," she said.

A smile cracked on his face, "Sorry, I didn't have time to spray them with rosewater before you jumped me princess pooch." Zapp sat up and looked at her. Her head was on his pillow, her hair fanned out around her, and to his pleasure, she was still trying to calm her breathing.

Her face was turned to the side away from his feet, her fingers idlily touching the hicky that was slowly forming on her breast. Zapp smiled, he loved marking her, even if no one else ever saw it. Her gaze caught his, and he could see that she knew what he was thinking.

"Pig," she muttered, her fingers still running over the mark.

"You told me not on the neck," he said smirking.

"I told you not to do it at all," she grumbled.

"Your cute little moans tell a different story."

A pillow flew hitting him in the face. He stuffed it behind him as he reached over to his side table drawer and took out a cigar. He lit it laid back against a pillow.

Chain wrinkled her nose, "Do you have to smoke that right now?"

He took a deep drag then exhaled towards her, "Nothing better than one right after."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned on her side away from him.

Zapp reached for her and ran his fingertips over her bare leg, she kicked away from him. "Don't get all pouty."

"I'm not pouting."

Zapp climbed up the bed and laid down behind her, "Yes you are." He trailed his hand up her side and around her front, lingering on her taught stomach. He took a long drag on his cigar then blew it towards her. She shoved him off then swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Instantly, he regretted it, he knew that if he pushed too much she would disappear on him and that would be the end of their night. "Okay, okay, Miss Priss I'll put it out." He quickly squashed the cigar in the ashtray next to his bed and flipped on the fan.

She shot a glare at him over her shoulder. She opened her mouth about to chew him out when her phone buzzed on the dresser. They both saw Steven's name light up on the face. In a nanosecond, he saw her tense.

She reached for the phone and answered, "This is Chain."

He could hear Steven's voice on the other side of the line. Zapp clenched his teeth. He hated when she talked to Steven, especially when she was with him.

Zapp climbed to the edge of the bed and grabbed her by the hips pulling her towards him. Chain didn't resist, looking at him questioningly while listening to Steven.

It wasn't that he hated Steven, but he hated when their second in command interrupted their personal time.

"What's the name of the place?"

Zapp ran his hands over her butt and thighs, teasing closer and closer to the juncture of her legs. He heard her breathing change, she wasn't unaffected. Zapp ran his hands up the insides of her legs forcing her to widen her stance slightly. He looked up at her, she was biting her lip trying not to make a sound. Slowly he leaned forward, she inhaled a shaky breath, then grabbed his head by the hair and stopped his progress. He let out an annoyed grunt.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, then a muffled question.

"Nothing, the neighbor I think," she tightened her grip on his head. "I understand. I'll take care of it in the morning."

Zapp pulled from her grasp and flopped backward onto the bed.

"Understood, good night." She hung up the phone then dropped it on the dresser. "I've told you not to do that while I'm on the phone."

"Yeah what would Mr. Perfect think if he found out how you spent your Weekends?" the words were bitter, and he knew it.

It wasn't that he hated Steven, but he knew about Chain's feelings towards the man, and he knew how long she had pined for him. Not everyone had noticed it, but Zapp had, being always on the defense and looking out for her sneak attacks he had noticed all of her strange behaviors. Like how sometimes when she was thinking hard she would chew her thumbnail, or how she would tap her foot when she was bored, or how she would clench her jaw when she was particularly angry.

Yes, he had noticed all these behaviors and more.

He couldn't count the number of times he noticed her gaze would linger on Steven's back, or how she would stiffen ever so slightly when he said her name, or how she would flush when he brushed past her and touch her unexpectedly.

"The way I spend my weekend doesn't concern him."

Zapp rolled his eyes, he knew she didn't mean that. Even though they weren't doing anything wrong, he knew how secretive she was about their relationship. In the past year that they had spent fooling around, she had always, ALWAYS made it clear that their relationship was to remain between them, and no one else. He was a petty bastard, rules weren't his favorite thing, but fucking her was and wasn't about to do anything to compromise that.

He scratched his stomach and kept his eyes away from her. "Yeah, whatever."

It wasn't like he was unhappy with their arrangement, they weren't the "dating" type. He wasn't the type of guy to take her to a fancy restaurant and bring her flowers when he picked her up. But there were moments, very very few moments when he wished that they could casually go to a movie or get a beer without it being a thing.

The silence stretched between them. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes tracing a large stain on the tiles.

"He had a last-minute assignment for me," she mumbled.

"Yeah," he didn't pull his eyes away from the ceiling.

"He's our superior, Zapp."

"Yup," he said.

He felt the bed sink with her weight but still didn't look at her. Her fingertips trailed up his stomach, "Who's pouting now?"

"I'm not pouting."

"Seems like pouting to me." She leaned over him blocking his view of the ceiling stain. She threw a leg over his waist straddling him and running her hands over his chest. Zapp laser focused his eyes on the stain, trying to ignore when she brushed her fingers over his nipples.

"Well if you're going to pout then I"ll….." she didn't get to finish her sentence though. Zapp grabbed her by the waist and turned her around molding her body to his.

He nibbled the shell of her ear. She let out a moan and arched into him. "Zapp…"

He reached around her and trailed his hand down her front, she shivered when he pulled her arm tight behind her. She always liked it a little rough. "Don't even think about it she-bitch, I cleared my whole night."

* * *

"Jesus pube head could you have taken any longer? Aren't those All-Seeing eyes supposed to be helpful," snapped Zapp.

"Shut up, and quit calling me mean names, jerk!" Leonardo glared at him.

They had spent the last hour trying to contain a particularly nasty blood breed, one that had almost cut Zapp in half twice, and knocked Klaus through a wall.

There had been some kind of glamor spell on the creature, something that was supposed to help protect it's name. It had taken longer than usual, but like always Leo had come through.

"This sure is a mess," said Steven surveying the damage, almost an entire city block. "The paperwork alone is going to be a mess."

"Well that seems like a problem for your side of the office," Zapp said taking out a cigar. "We all know…." A foot to the face cut off his sentence.

Chain materialized right on top of him, then using his face propelled herself into the air. He was furious, but then caught sight of her shapely behind as she sailed over him. It was almost enough to keep his outburst at bay, almost.

"Will you stop using my face as a fucking doormat!"

"Well if you had a better face I wouldn't confuse it with a doormat."

Zapp glared and stuck his tongue out at her. "Stupid wolf hound bitch."

"Idiotic spider monkey."

"Enough," Steven snapped at the two of them. They both fell silent as Steven and Klaus discussed what they were going to tell HLPD.

"Well my part is done, see you all later I've gotta get home and start dinner." KK swung her oversized gun onto her shoulder and waved as she walked off. "Chain don't forget Sunday."

Chain nodded. Zapp eyed her, he wanted to ask, but it would be too suspicious. Thank god Leo never failed him.

"What's Sunday?"

"Oh just girl time," Chain said watching KK disappear around a corner.

"Girl time?"

"Don't think too hard about it shorty. Probably just them bitching about the incompetence of men and how their cycles are synching up," Zapp said.

Leo's face fell.

Chain remained emotionless. "Mostly we talk about the annoying turd monkey that screeches around the office all the time and throws his shit in the air," Chain's gaze was trained on the bustling street in front of her.

"You better not mean me you flea-bitten…"

He never finished the sentence, movement caught his eye. Before he even knew it, he was reacting, jumping in front of Chain right as a blood red lance shot towards her.

"ZAPP!" Leo's screeching voice echoed around him.

He was used to the sight of blood, it was part of his job, part of his life, so it had never bothered him. But his own blood splattered on the ground, not being manipulated by his will, that wasn't something he was used to.

He fell to his knees as the lance retracted and the blood breed burst from beneath the rubble. Klaus and Steven ran past to handle the situation, Leo was on the phone calling for Glibert, Zed was standing guard ensuring that the battle didn't reach them.

His legs gave way and he fell onto the ground. His pants were dyed red. He scoffed, this was nothing, he had had worse before. He took a deep breath and concentrated, willing his blood to stop flowing from the wound.

Suddenly, a sharp pain resonated from the and his side throbbed. He let out a grunt.

Leo turned hearing him, "Zapp?"

Zapp touched the wound, blood was still flowing. "Something's wrong. My blood it's…" he pulled his jacket away. The veins around the wound were already black and reaching out like a web across his stomach.

"Poison," he looked over his shoulder. It was the first time she had spoken, her voice soft and breathless. She stared at the wound, then looked up at him.

Their eyes met, and he was mesmerized by the worry into her amethyst pools as he felt the world tipped and he fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Blockade Battlefront or it's characters.

* * *

Waking up felt worse, way worse than any other experience he could ever remember. Even worse than getting thrown into traffic and run over, and that had happened more than once. His entire body ached, all the way down into his bones, he tried to speak, but something was in his mouth snaking down throat. His instincts kicked in and he immediately moved to pull it out. He reached, but a hand clamped down on his wrist pinning it to the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were Mr. Renfro, taking out a breathing tube can be tricky."

Zapp looked around, his eyes falling on the petite girl with glasses, Dr. Esteves. He tried to speak, but the tube prevented it. He tried to speak louder as if it would make her understand him better. Annoyed he reached for the tube again, Esteves' assistant clamped his wrist down again.

Esteves shook her head, "Men, they never listen."

"You're lucky we got you to Dr. Esteves so quickly, Zapp. The poison from that Blood Breed was spreading through your system quick," Steven told him later.

After the news of his return to consciousness most of the team had come for a visit. Leo was sitting in a chair next to him, looking mopey eyed and emotional. Zed was leaning against the wall in the corner, Steven was standing near Esteves, while Klaus and Gilbert stood near the door.

"Had they wasted any time it would have been the end for you," Esteves told him. "Every pump of your heart was hurtling the toxins through your system, and your abilities didn't help the antigen were destroying your red blood cells. You're fortunate, and to be honest it was pretty touch and go for the first 48 hours."

Zapp lifted his shirt and examined the wound. It was still inflamed, and quite tender.

"The stitches should degrade with time, but you'll need to refrain from straining yourself, and no fighting for as long as possible," her eyes shifted over to Steven. "Though with this lot asking for you to stay out of trouble seems impossible."

Steven gave her an anxious smile, "We'll try to keep him on as much light duty as possible."

Zapp sat up, and instantly regretted it, but he would hate even more to be put on desk duty. "Like hell, it's not…."

Esteves glared at Zapp, her eyes lit with fire. He felt a chill go down his spine, "Yes, ma'am, light duty."

Esteves shook her head and slid the door open, "Make sure you thank your friend, if she was slower you would have had permanent brain damage."

"Huh? Friend?" Zapp looked at Leo.

"Chain, she saved your life," said Zed. "Gilbert wasn't able to get to us and the poison was spreading, so Chain hauled you over her shoulder and brought you here."

Zapp's mouth dropped, "Haaaaaaa? She did what?"

"It was actually pretty cool," said Leo.

Zapp's eye twitched, "She…she carried me? Like a damsel?" Zapp threw himself back onto the bed, then instantly regretted it. He grabbed at his side. "I can't believe that wolf witch would dare…"

"You had better thank her, Zapp. Your pride might be wounded but I doubt that you'd prefer to spend the rest of your life as a cooked vegetable," Steven said.

Zapp scoffed and turned away from them, he was thankful, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

* * *

The weight of his mattress shifted and woke him later that night. It was well past midnight, visiting hours were long over. He tensed, then he felt the familiar press of her body against him. He was lying on his uninjured side, so he couldn't see her, but they had shared the same bed enough, and he recognized her perfume. The faint smell of lilacs.

Her forehead was pressed between his shoulder blades, and he could feel her breath across his skin.

An arm snaked around his waist and she laid her cold hand on his stomach. "Idiot. You know I could have dodged it."

"Maybe, wasn't thinking about that in the moment."

She sighed, "You never think you idiotic monkey."

Zapp shrugged a shoulder, "Well I didn't want to take the chance with that body of yours. Not when I've made and effort to learn all of the best spots."

She reached down and pressed her fingers into his wound. He jolted and cried out in pain, "You bitch! What was that for?"

"Cause you're a pig, and an idiot!"

"You…."

She tightened her grip on him again, pulling herself closer to him. "You almost died," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Didn't know you cared so much."

"Moron."

He placed his hand over hers while they lay together in silence. Zapp keeping his gaze on the TV, every so often he would stroke her knuckles with his finger.

"You need to lose some weight," she muttered finally.

"What!"

"You're too heavy, I almost threw out my back carrying you."

Zapp scoffed, "Yeah yeah…sorry I've got more meat on my bones than Starphase."

He felt her tense, she moved to pull away, but he grabbed her hand and held on. "Thanks," he muttered. "Esteves said I almost died."

"Twice, and you stopped breathing a handful of times! I still don't know what you were thinking!"

"I was thinking that despite invisible Werewolves being hard to kill I didn't want to chance it."

The silence stretched between them.

"Idiot."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

It was another several days before he was released from the hospital, the poison having done more damage to his internal organs than they had initially realized. Esteves kept him on a strict recovery plan, he was only allowed visitors on certain days, had to adhere to the diet she created for him, and he was under supervision constantly by Nurse Vivian, a burly no-nonsense nurse with strong right arm.

At any other time it would have been his greatest wish to have nurses watching over him 24/7, but they were driving him crazy, and Vivian scared him. The only alone time he got was when he was supposed to be sleeping, and even then, he really wasn't alone, though he wasn't opposed to her company.

Since that first night Chain would come to check on him periodically. She would silently appear after the ward quieted down, and the lights were dimmed. The first night after her initial visit, she sat at the edge of his bed and kept him company while he watched crappy TV. She had only stayed a few hours, then disappeared before the night nurses did their rounds. The visit was short, but it not unpleasant.

The night after that he was asleep before she showed, Esteves had given him a strong round of meds and it made him drowsy. He woke just as the dawn was peeking through the blinds. He was alone, but he noticed that there was a second pillow on his bed that hadn't been there before, and the faint smell of her shampoo.

The next night he fought hard to stay awake. He was just about to fall asleep when she appeared out of nowhere. She looked down at him unsure at first, but when he scooted over and made room in the bed her face softened. She took off her shoes and jacket and climbed in next to him. She lay one of her arms over his stomach and idly ran her fingers over the bandages on his side. She was gone when he woke.

On his last night in the hospital he couldn't sleep. They were flushing his system with some kind of antibiotic that made him have to piss every thirty minutes. Chain had shown just after midnight and slid into her spot next to him. She casually gave him a run-down of what was happening in the office as she flipped through channels. Klaus was engaged in a Prosfair tournament online, Zed had spent the week meditating in his tank, Gilbert was attempting some late spring cleaning, and Leo had been beat up twice so far.

He listened to her drone on while absentmindedly playing a game on his phone and sneaking glances down her shirt. The top button was open, and her purple and black lace was teasing him. He was about to forego the game and suggest that she open another button for him when he again felt the urge to piss. Scoffing he dropped the phone onto the blankets and rolled out of bed to relieve himself.

When he came back Chain was sitting at the edge of the bed, her shoulders tense, and his phone was on the nightstand. He picked it up.

"You have a message from Jinny," she mumbled.

Internally Zapp groaned. Jinny wasn't really an ex, she thought she was, but she wasn't. She was a chick from the neighborhood he had hooked up with couple of times before realizing that she was batshit crazy, and head over heels obsessed with him. He had spent the better part of 8 months trying to avoid her, even paid the landlord to tell her he had moved. Jinny wasn't getting the hint.

"Crazy bitch keeps switching her phone number, I've blocked the last nine," he grumbled getting back into bed. He stretched and scooted over, but Chain remained at the end of the bed.

"You had some Snap-pics as well. From Lila and Kitty."

Zapp shifted uncomfortably, he knew what those were. "It's…."

"It's fine Zapp. We never made any promises to each other."

She was right, in the last few months they hadn't had "the talk". They had never spelled out the rules about seeing other people. She had never demanded his monogamy, and he had never demanded it from her, but honestly, he knew. He knew her well enough to know that while they had been messing around he was the only one Chain was spending her time with. She wasn't a loose woman, and she wasn't clingy, which were two of the main things he liked about her. He had known from the first night that they had slept together that he would be the only one fucking her for the foreseeable future.

He hadn't been as honorable, at first.

She had made the rule about Friday nights, which somehow turned into Friday nights and most of Saturday morning, sometimes afternoon, and rarely Sunday mornings.

She outright refused him during the rest of the week, and if he was drunk there was no way in hell she would let him get near her. However, he was a healthy male in his sexual prime, and was going to be damned if he had blue balls all week just because she wanted to be "professional".

That had only lasted a few months, it wasn't long till he noticed that his desire for other women began to wane. He found himself comparing every other woman to her. Stacy used too much perfume, and it was fruity and artificial, not flowery and natural like Chain's. Bianca's hair was too light, bleached and dull, Chain's was ebony with a sheen to it. Kitty's skin wasn't as soft as Chain's. Lauren's eyes were the wrong color. Collette wasn't as flexible. Nora wasn't as adventurous. Theresa was too loud. Becky was boring.

None of them were as interesting as she was, or they were just too much to deal with. She was easy to handle and to be around. Sure, they fought, insults rolled from them like a second nature, but honestly it just fueled the fire for their coupling later.

It had taken a few months, but eventually Zapp had stopped sleeping with other women. He didn't tell Chain, he had his reputation, and his pride.

"You should at least text her back."

"What?" he returned from his thoughts as she climbed off the bed and reached for her jacket.

"Jinny, you should at least text her back. It's rude to just keep her waiting."

Zapp looked down at his phone and the message from Jinny, then back to Chain, she was reaching for her shoes. He didn't want her to go.

He turned his phone over and set it on the side table, then reached for her.

His fingers wrapped around her arm. "Don't leave yet."

She stopped and looked at his hand confused. He had never directly asked her to stay before. She looked up at him.

"I don't want you to leave yet."

"Zapp I should…"

He pulled her just enough to get her back onto the bed, she didn't resist. "Just stay for a while longer. Come on, don't be a pain in the ass."

She glared at him and furrowed her brow, she reached around and grabbed his pillow from him. His head his the mattress as she stuffed it behind her and got comfortable.

"Hey you bitch!"

"Hmmmm sorry, what was that?" the spark was in her eye as she cuddled into the pillows.

"Fine," he grumbled, then smirk spread across his face.

She eyed him, "What?"

He turned his back to her then dropped backward, the back of his head landing on her chest.

"Owe, you dick!" she grabbed his ear and twisted.

"Hey! Be careful, or you'll reinjure me!"

"Whatever, you big baby."

Zapp readjusted himself and dug and elbow into her side. She reached around from behind and twisted one of his nipples. "Careful there, Chain," he dropped his voice lower. "I'm not allowed any excessive activity for another week."

"Believe me, I know," even without seeing her face he could hear the frustration in her tone.

He wiggled between her legs so that his back was to her front, he pulled her pant leg up on her left ankle and gently ran his fingers over the exposed skin. "I suppose I could help you find a scratching post in the meantime."

Chain squeezed him with her thighs, "I think I'll just wait for the real thing. I've put too much work into making you decent."

"Say what she-bitch!" He was about to turn around when he felt her lips on his ear. He had never told her, but he loved when she did that. No other woman had ever done that before, and when she nibbled on it just right it made him melt.

"What was that?" she whispered between nibbles.

He grunted, he didn't give a fuck, let her flap her lips. He knew he was good, as did she, but he also made himself a promise, next Friday she was done for.

* * *

Esteves let him out the next morning, after narrowly finding him and Chain in bed together. They had fallen asleep late into the night entangled in each other, and she had woken just as the nurse was starting morning rounds.

She had slipped on her jacket and was fixing her hair when the sun shone through the blinds lighting her up from behind. It took Zapp's breath away, and he had wanted to kiss her right there.

"Don't get killed on your way home, dick brain."

No, he wanted to throttle her. "You evil…." She disappeared right as the door slid open.

After a final check-up, Esteves gave him his prescriptions, instructions, and made a follow up appointment for him. He rolled his eyes at all of it, saying that it wasn't necessary.

"If you refuse I'll just call Mr. Reinherz, or your girlfriend and have them force you."

Zapp froze, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Esteves stared at him, "Oh."

"I mean…I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Of course," a small smile ticked at the edge of her lips.

Zapp glared, then swiped the prescription from her hand. "Fine, whatever, I'll do it." He shoved the paper into his pocket.

"And don't forget your follow up appointment!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Heyo, all this isn't the ending, no no we still have a few more chapters to go :) Hope you're enjoying and review for me.

DMA


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Blockade Battlefront or it's characters.

* * *

Tomorrow was Friday.

And he was a mess, he hadn't seen Chain since he had been let out of the hospital, she hadn't been there when he tried to go back to the office.

He had intended to go right back to work, Doctor's orders be damned, but Klaus' fear of Esteves had killed that plan. Esteves had said he needed another week of rest before she cleared him for work. He had argued of course, and after an hour he was able to get it down to three days, but Klaus' stipulation was that he had no contact with the office unless absolutely necessary.

Klaus had ordered a complete information blackout against him. He had been cut off, no briefs, no minute's meetings, nada. He wasn't even receiving text messages from their group chat or calendar reminders, and it was driving him nuts. Klaus had told him that if he heard that Zapp was wandering around town getting into trouble he would force another week of leave on him. Klaus' eyes had held fire in them and Zapp agreed knowing that the Chief was deadly serious.

The blackout was grating on his nerves. He had tried to text KK a few times and just got annoying emoji faces back. Leo would try to stumble through some type of an excuse. Klaus wasn't even an option, Gilbert would only send him herbal medicine recipes, and there was no way he was contacting Steven. Zed had been more receptive, and assured him that if anything serious happened he would contact him. The fish face felt that his well-being wasn't worth sacrificing others. What he had been able to bully out of Leo wasn't that exciting anyways, HSL was in the middle of a crime dry spell.

He had been tempted several times to contact Chain, but he hadn't. He didn't know what to say. Something was different between them, it had been since that last night he was in the hospital. They had slept together like it was the most natural thing in the world, and he had to admit it was the best sleep he'd had in a long time. He was content to do it again, at any time, and he didn't know what that meant.

He glanced at the clock, almost 7:00 pm.

7:00 pm on a Friday. That was their usual time, she was officially off duty at 6:00 pm. She would usually head home or finish up any leftover reports she had then come to his place. Most of the time she would send a text to tell him she was on her way, something to prepare him.

He looked at his phone, nothing.

He threw himself down on his bed, was she coming? It was Friday, she had mentioned Friday he last time he had seen her. Well, she had indicated that she intended to come over, but it had been a few days. Had something changed? Did she change her mind? He looked at his phone again, 6:47 PM, still nothing.

He rolled over onto his stomach, and tried to focus on what was on TV. It was something ridiculous, mind-numbing, and—

DING.

He snatched his phone. It was Collette, asking him if he wanted to join her for some drinks and then go back to her place, she wasn't subtle. NO, he was still healing, and NO he didn't need a nurse.

DING. Bianca, she had heard he was in the hospital and wanted to come over. NO, he was too tired from the meds, and wanted to sleep.

DING. Angelina, she was in town for the weekend, did he want to meet up? Sorry, already had plans.

DING. Jinny. Hell. Fucking. NO.

Zapp groaned and threw his phone on the bed. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, nothing. He looked at the clock on the stove, 6:59 pm. He sighed, she wasn't coming. He returned to his bed to check his phone. Nothing, no last-minute text.

He scratched his wound, it still was tender. He looked at the clock, 7:00 pm. Well, he wasn't one to wait around. He grabbed a shirt and pair of pants from a pile near his bed. There was a nice Indian place a few blocks over, he could get a good meal, some beers, Esteves' no alcohol rule be damned. He didn't need her. He grabbed his wallet. He didn't really need anyone. It was Friday night, he could easily find some other distraction.

He flicked off the TV, opened the door, and…

There she was, hand poised to knock. A bag in her hand, and dressed more casually than he had ever seen her in a pair of black capris and a button down with no sleeves. The fresh scent of lilacs wafted over him, and he saw that the ends of her hair were still damp.

She blinked then tilted her head at him, "7:04, aren't you antsy."

Zapp glared at her. "I didn't know I had company coming."

"Why wouldn't—" she caught his angry gaze and understood. She bit her lip and chewed, "The Chief ordered a blackout, I didn't want to go against orders."

"Hnn you go against orders all the time," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Klaus was pretty serious, I didn't want to—"

"Leo didn't seem to think it was all that serious. Or Zed, or KK, or Gilbert," he lied.

"None of them understand protocol," she grumbled.

Zapp glared at her.

"I thought you knew I was—" He continued to glare.

She let out a huff, "Well, I guess I'm the only one who thought we had a standing appointment." She turned to leave, "I won't—"

He grabbed her and pulled her backwards into his chest, slamming the door. He ran his hands over her sides tipping her head back against his shoulder granting him access to her perfect neck.

"You could have texted," he said his lips against her skin. He pulled her arm back forcing her to arch her back, she let out a groan as she dropped the bag to the floor.

"I couldn't," she said with a gasp as he forced his knee between her legs and nibbled on her neck.

"Couldn't or wouldn't," he said thrusting his knee up. She let out another gasp, and he felt her shudder.

"Couldn't," she said breathlessly.

"Really, why not?"

He blinked, and she was gone. He blinked again, and he was lying on the couch with her straddling him. She pushed his shirt up and ran her hand over his abs. He tried to suppress his moan, but a grunt escaped.

Chain smirked, then leaned down her hands on either side of his head, her hair falling around them. "Because if I had, it would have been too hard to resist the temptation to come over here and rip those too tight pants off of you."

He felt his body react to her words, he sat up and pulled her against him, crashing her lips into his. She pulled him closer, running her fingers through his messy hair her nails scratching at his skull. His hands roamed over her curves, pulling her legs around him as he devoured her mouth. She threw her head back and he trailed his lips down her neck towards her chest.

He bit her breast through her shirt, she let out a gasp, and tightened her legs. Which unfortunately for Zapp was a mistake. Her leg tightened against his injured side, and a painful jolt went through his abdomen. He let out a yelp and tensed. Chain froze and pulled away from him.

"I'm fine, it's just a little tender," he tried to recapture her lips, but she pulled further away giving him a questioning look. "I'm fine."

She tilted her head, her eyes searching his face, then she tightened her legs again. Once more Zapp let out a yelp, he grabbed her leg to stop her from trying a third time.

"Moron," she said flicking his forehead. "You're still hurt."

"I've been worse," he said. "It's not that big of a deal." He leaned forward putting his face between her breasts.

"It is a big deal," she grabbed his ear and twisted.

"Ow, you bitch what did you—"

She climbed off his lap and settled on the couch next to him. "You need to let yourself heal you idiot, otherwise we might injure you, and then you'll be out of commission even longer."

Zapp collapsed back onto the couch. "You're all ridiculous it's not that serious!"

"It's serious enough that you're in pain," Chain snapped.

"I told you it's not that big of a deal!"

"I'm not going to fuck you if you're hurt, you stupid monkey!"

"It's not that bad!"

"Yes, it it!"

"If you're not going to fuck me then WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?"

He held her gaze. Her violet eyes burned with angry fire. She clenched her jaw, then stood, and stomped away. He let out a heavy sigh, he knew he had fucked up the moment he said it.

He ran his hand over his face, this is not how he wanted things to go. He turned looking over the back of the couch, "Hey wait a sec—" his eyes went wide as his mouth was suddenly full.

Chain stood in front of him, open bag in one hand. The other stuffed a steam bun into his mouth. "That's why I came you idiot," she sniped. "You finally ran out of food."

Zapp closed his teeth over the bun, biting it in half. He chewed, she was right he hadn't been shopping all week. He'd been living off of sympathy food that KK and Gilbert had put in his fridge, but how did she…

"You never have anything in the fridge on Fridays," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "So annoying waking up and not having anything to eat."

"Chain, did you bring me groceries?" he looked down at the bag then back up to her. Her cheeks had turned pink.

"No," she snapped. She was quiet for a moment then said, "I brought you groceries and dinner."

Zapp smirked. She glared, "Stop it, you look like a smug asshole."

"I am a smug asshole," he said leaning over the back of the couch. "You brought me food, you care."

She clenched her jaw then pushed her hand into his face and forced him backwards. "Dick," she turned away, but he caught her arm.

"Hey, stick around?"

She looked down at him, he smirked up at her. "I'm not going to have sex with you while you're injured."

Zapp stroked her wrist with his thumb, "Fine, fine princess pup." She glared at him, "How about a movie?"

* * *

Never in a million years did he ever think he would be in this situation, Chain sleeping peacefully in his arms, her head on his chest as he watched late night TV. They had eaten dinner and watched two movies before she fell asleep, cuddling into his arm. He hadn't minded, it was new, but not miserable. He spooned her from behind as she snored gently against his arm. He looked down at her, her face was relaxed, she was comfortable, but he wasn't.

He was glad that she slept like she was dead, otherwise, she would have felt his excitement against her backside. He knew she wasn't going to do anything with him still injured, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't been with her in weeks, and his hand wasn't doing the trick anymore. Now, with her settled in his arms, his body was betraying him, and he felt a deep unsatisfied itch scratching deep inside.

He tried to adjust himself without waking her, she jostled and grunted, he froze. He didn't want to wake her, if he woke her he knew she would leave, and he didn't want that. He tried to move his arm, but again she was disturbed by his movement. He sighed and resigned himself to staying there the rest of the night. Which he would have done, had his arm not fallen asleep. He flexed his fist trying to regain feeling in his hand, but it wasn't doing the trick. No matter what he did he just wasn't comfortable on the couch like this, he waged an internal battle, considering what would happen if he woke her.

One, she might decide to leave, and he didn't want that. Two, she might get annoyed at being woken up, and he really didn't want that. Or three, they could stay here like this, her sleeping peacefully, while he suffered in silence. He looked down her once more, her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks. Three it was, fuck his arm, and his boner her presence was soothing to him. He was about to settle in when she shifted, and he recognized the sounds of her waking.

He cursed, he knew waking up sounds meant leaving, and leaving was not what he wanted. He curled his other arm around her waist and wrapped a leg around hers. He felt her tense for a moment, he could hear her thinking. She relaxed when she realized who was with her. She put her hand on top and traced the bones of his hand with her fingers. "The bed is more comfortable."

"I'm fine here." He tightened his grip.

"Liar."

"I'm good."

"Well, I'm not," she said climbing out of his hold and standing. He watched her stretch, disappointment spreading through him. He sat up and felt the pins and needs of blood returning to his arm.

He sighed and was about to say something when she said, "You better have washed your sheets monkey brain. I hate sleeping on dirty sheets." Then she walked into his bedroom.

He took a moment to process. She was staying? She wasn't leaving? Had he heard right? Zapp stood and followed her into his bedroom.

There she was unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it onto the floor, she slipped out of her pants and dropped them too. She stood in his bedroom wearing her undershirt and panties. She tousled her hair and stretched before climbing onto the bed.

He really wanted to fuck her now. He wanted to pin her down and drape those shapely legs over his shoulders, and hear the breathy sighs she let out, and the….

"Zapp!" He shook himself free of his fantasy. She was lounging against his pillows, "Are you just going to stand there?"

His clothes were off in a moment, he climbed in next to her wearing only his boxers and trying to conceal his massive hard on. She bit her bottom lip at the sight of his erection, and he just about lost it.

She tilted her head as she met his eyes. "Too bad you're still injured." He nodded, she smirked at him. "Though, there are other things we could do." She licked her lip and his mouth went dry. He knew what she was insinuating.

"Chain?"

"Switch places with me."

She moved from the pillows as he fell back against them. She kneeled in front of him and pulled his knees apart.

"Chain, that isn't…"

"It's still only on special occasions," she said looking up at him with hooded eyes.

That was true, she had only done it a few times before. Once on his birthday, once during New Years, there was the time after they sealed a particularly difficult blood breed, and during the Christmas party. It was a special thing she did, but damn it was she good at it.

She pulled the front of his boxers down and unceremoniously took his cock in her hand, sliding her hand down from the tip to the base, spreading the pre-cum he was leaking. He felt himself shiver.

Pleasure spread through his entire body as she took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue on his head, licking around it, before drawing him fully into her mouth, her other hand reached out to cradle his balls, applying just the right pressure. He pitched his head back against the pillows and dug his fingers into the sheets to resist grabbing her, she hated when he grabbed her hair.

She kept a lazy, even pace, twisting and moving her hand along his length while paying attention to the tip with her mouth. She licked a broad swipe from base to tip, then took it in her mouth and sucked at the same moment that she gently squeezed his balls. In a moment he was done. He exploded all over her tank top and hand, as the euphoria washed over him.

He took a few deep breaths to come down from his high, then looked at her. Her head rested on his thigh, and she watched him with hooded eyes and a smirk on her lips. "What would you do without me?"

He glared, he reached out and grabbed the back of her neck. He used his thumb to tilt her jaw up. Then pulled her up and brought her lips to his for a deep sloppy kiss. As he pulled away, she kissed him once more quickly, before separating. "I'll take that as a thank you."

"I'll thank you properly," he tells her reaching for her waist. Her hands stop him.

She pecked his lips again, "Not tonight, raincheck." She stripped her shirt off and threw it to the ground then rolled to the other side of the bed. She stole a pillow from behind him and settled in.

He took a moment, then realized she wasn't planning on leaving. He pulled his boxers up and situated himself behind her, her bare back against his bare chest. He wrapped an arm around her, spooning her. He traced a pattern on her arm for a while before her breath evened out and he knew she was asleep again. He kissed the back of her neck before relaxing and closing his eyes.

When he woke she was gone. There was no note, but there was a text from Leo.


End file.
